sonic_the_hedgehog_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Rules
"These rules need to be approved by the founder or an admin,If an admin sees this and likes it,Then please approve it. If there is a rule which seems stupid then edit it,if you want to add more rules then go ahead" These are the rules for the Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Wikia, Everyone must follow these rules Rules 1.No offesive jokes or harsh words. (examples include; Racist jokes, racism against culture, characters, skin color, and any other type of racism. Badwords/ Cussing/ Swearing; are to be kept to a minimum!, if it goes more than the minimum, he/she will be kicked from chat.) 2. When posting an Official sonic characters, make sure to ask the founder or admin if its okay to post the character that is within the SEGA universe. 3. badwords will pass, if it happens more than once with a roleplay ( Admin or founder will give you a warning) 4. Make sure the art is drawn by you. If you need to use an official atwork of a different media, give credit from where you got it from. 5.Vandalizing pages is not allowed (If the same person keeps vandalizing pages of rude comments about the character, the person will be blocked, until the user makes up for the mistake) 6. Sexual like pages or fan fictions are not allowed 7. Cross over characters aren't allowed that isn't even reatled to sonic. 8. Characters must have a full detailed discription for the artist if the creator of the character can't draw or feels that they aren't very good. They must ask a fellow artist for the character and they will be helped. 9. Each Character must have a full bio and at least more words and heading to it, less than that won't meet the wiki's standards, therfore is consider a stub page. (This will inform the users to add more to the page and this notice will vanish if the page is set up to the wiki's standards, this also goes for canon characters as well) 10.Vandalizing anyone on their user page will result into a 6 month block from the founder or admin. If it contiunes, the user harassing another user shall be banned from the wiki. 11.Don't disrespect the admins,this will result in a 6 month block,as of the end of The Argument. Roleplaying Rules 1.If your fan character says a swear word then censor it out. If your character swears more than usual, then you will be given a warning. if it continues the warning will result into a kick. 2.No EXE fan characters on roleplays or any other media 3.No Godmodding on Roleplays 4.No Spamming the same attack or encounter mulitple times or a character intrerrupts a scene that is in a different location. 5.Do not mention anything off topic that isn't everyone's business or interest. Anything sexual related is not allowed on this wiki. Respect your fellow friends and users. 7.Sexually related things isn't allowed, period! Not even in roleplays or causal talking. 8.If you want to enter an invite only roleplay,then get invited by someone. If you ask, you may be blocked for 1 hour as an warning. 9.If there is an character who is from a different region, make sure the character sticks to where they came from. 10.Do not talk back to the host with roleplaying issues of their character being hurt or killed. Before starting a roleplay, talk with the founder or an admin about each character present and their special abilties, ect. Page Rules All pages must be neat and organized and that applies to every page, spelling errors is ok but notify the founder or the admins to help you fix that or fix it your self if you want. These rules Apply to the main rules as well as in no vandalizing pages (especially my fan characters) Edit: ''' Fan games and other media must have fan characters included, canon characters are optional but the user must ask before using canon characters in a Rp, Story Fan Game, Etc. '''Edit 2: no advertising on this wiki, your page will be removed and no advertising on your profile, you must remove the link on your profile or page before 2 hours after being prompted to remove the link, if you refuse or don't remove the link, the page will be removed or we will remove the link for you on your profile page. Category:Wiki Rules